1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a seat group element and is used primarily in the hotel trade and restaurant trade, e.g., in beer gardens, bistros and the like establishments. The invention can also be used in offices or in the home.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known furnishings for the hotel trade and restaurant trade, tables and chairs or stools are generally separate units. It is disadvantageous that much time and a correspondingly large interim storage surface area for tables and chairs or stools are required for setting up a beer garden or sidewalk bistro whose floor must be cleared for given periods of time periodically, usually daily.
Further, AT 387 314 B discloses a frame for a table which is preferably used as school furniture, which frame simultaneously has supporting elements for the seat. The frame is so arranged that the table and seat are adjustable relative to one another in different positions. However, this school furniture is not suitable as a seat group element which can be set up in variable ways for bistros or beer gardens, because, at least as a result of the construction principle that is used, it is very heavy, has thick structural members and supports, and some time must be spent folding it up for purposes of transporting and storage.